Recuperando lo perdido
by artemix-chan
Summary: Hace 18 años ocurrió un suceso planificado que produjo la separacion de Inu no taisho de su esposa Izayoi y de Naraku de su esposa Kikyo y sus hijas Rin y Kagome, ahora ambos junto a los hijos del primero lucharan por recuperarlas
1. Chapter 1

Era un día casi normal en la secundaria Shikon, una chica de pelo color azabache y grandes ojos marrones corría apresurada, pues se había quedado dormida y estaba llegando diez minutos tarde a la clase de filosofía, esa materia que tanto le gustaba, su nombre era Kagome y cursaba el último año de escuela. Su uniforme constaba de una pollera escocesa en tonos azules, una camisa blanca, una corbata azul, zapatos negros y medias hasta la rodilla azules.

Al llegar al salón de clases le sorprendió entrar y ver que el profesor Kichiro no había llegado ya que él era exageradamente puntual, dirigiéndose hacia su asiento saludó a su amiga y compañera de banco Sango

-¡Hola! ¿Sabes por que el profe aun no ha llegado?

-¡Hola Kag! No, nadie sabe…

-¡Que raro! Que habrá pasado…-

Estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando ve que entra el Director, en ese momento todos los estudiantes que estaban hablando sobre trivialidades hicieron silencio para escuchar lo que la máxima autoridad del colegio iba a comunicarles.

-Alumnos como podrán ver el profesor Kichiro no ha llegado y eso es porque , acaba de avisar su esposa, ha tenido un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaba a su casa y deben intervenirlo quirúrgicamente pues ha tenido una fractura abierta, por lo tanto no vendrá en los últimos dos meses que quedan de clases por su delicado estado de salud y en su lugar buscaremos a un suplente, por el momento tienen hora libre y después la preceptora arreglara los horarios para que puedan entrar o salir antes a causa de las horas en las que no tendrán esa matera hasta que se encuentre un reemplazante. ¿Entendido?

Si director- dijeron todos los alumnos al unísono

Al retirase el director muchos estudiantes comentaron el suceso y se pusieron tristes ya que era el profesor que todos adoraban aunque algunos reprobaban su materia. Toda esa hora que se suponía debía ser una hora para relajarse ya que no tenían clases se la pasaron desanimados ya que no iban a poder compartir el último año de colegio con esa persona tan buena y carismática que los hacía sentir bien y a gusto en el instituto.

Sin más el timbre sonó indicando el receso y todos salieron del aula desanimados. Kagome y sango fueron a sentarse bajo el árbol en que siempre se ubicaban a la hora del receso.

-Hay amiga pobre profe! Siempre le pasan estas cosas a la gente que es buena y no hace ningún mal- expreso Kagome con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro

-Si, la verdad me deprime que haya sucedido esto y nosotros que pensábamos elegirlo a él como padrino de la clase en el acto de graduación!- dijo Sango desanimada- ahora no podremos ya que después de la operación va a necesitar reposo y rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar normalmente entonces no podrá venir al acto de egreso

-Mmm… sí que feo todavía no lo puedo creer y q…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando sonó el timbre que finalizaba el receso y levantándose del suelo ambas se encaminaron al salón de clases. Al llegar tomaron sus respectivos asientos y sacaron el libro de ingles pues les tocaba esa asignatura. Ni bien terminaron de sacar el material requerido para trabajar en la clase, entró una mujer de unos 24 años aproximadamente, de estatura más o menos alta de expresivos y dulces ojos chocolates y pelo negro azabache. Iba vestida con una camisa de mangas largas a cuadros en tonos violetas con un lazo, un jean negro ajustado, unas conversé violetas y llevaba en la mano un portafolio negro

-Good morning students!- dijo con una sonrisa

-Good morning miss Rin- dijeron con el aire de tristeza que los caracterizaba esa mañana

-Wow- dijo Rin- está bien que no les guste la materia pero tampoco es para que me reciban así- dijo ampliando su sonrisa para animar el ambiente

-No miss no es eso- dijo Eiko ,una chica de castaño cabello y ojos verdes- es que el profesor Kichiro tuvo un …

-Ah! Si si el director me comentó lo ocurrido la verdad no lo conozco muy bien pero por lo poco que he hablado con él es una gran persona y la verdad lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió, por suerte no paso a mayores…- dijo, pero al ver las caras de sus alumnos agregó- si quieren cuando pase la operación y luego de una o dos semanas pueden organizarse para ir a visitarlo ¿no?

Con eso último muchos alumnos se entusiasmaron y comenzaron a hablar y a hacer planes

-Chicos, chicos tienen tiempo para organizarlo en el recreo y fuera del colegio ¿si?, ahora hay que seguir con la clase de ingles ¿ok?

-Si miss- dijeron mas entusiasmados los adolescentes

-Ok, mejor así… bueno a ver, ahora voy a pasar lista y después seguimos con la traducción del resumen de la obra de Romeo y Julieta-informo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que había podido levantarle el ánimo al curso.

Así paso la hora de clase y al tocar el timbre de cambio de hora la profesora anunció:

-Chicos recuerden que dentro de dos semanas les tomo la evaluación integradora o sea con todos los temas vistos en el año así que vayan estudiando por que después no quiero ver caras largas ¿sí?- dijo lo más seria que pudo y al ver que los alumnos asentían se despidió- bye bye students

-Bye bye miss

Al finalizar el período de clases Kagome se fue a su casa caminando con Sango ya que tenían que terminar un proyecto para Biología.

-La verdad que la miss Rin tuvo una gran idea, podemos pedirle a la secretaria el número de teléfono del profe así organizamos su visita- dijo alegre Kagome

-Si en serio, podríamos llevarle algún regalo como…-en eso pasa un Vento negro a toda velocidad y Sango se da cuenta al igual que su compañera de quién es- Kag ese es tu…

-Ese es mi…- rebusca desesperadamente en su mochila sacando luego de unos segundos el teléfono y marca apresuradamente un número-

-Diga- se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-¡HERMANO! ¡Si serás! Me pasaste por al lado y no frenaste! Te volvés ¿me entendiste?

-¡QUE! Sabes hermanita caminar no te hará mal así bajas esos kilitos de mas que tenés- dijo en tono de broma

-¡Ándate a la…!

-Ssshhhhh ¿y con esa boquita decís mamá?

-Si y muchas cosas más que ahora no vienen al caso! Te volvés!

-No no ya estoy a tres cuadras y…

-Si no te volvés le digo a mamá que el sábado llegaste tan borracho a casa que tuve que bajar a abrirte la puerta porque no podías embocar la llave en la cerradura

Del otro lado se escucho una frenada brusca y un suspiro de resignación

-Espérame ahí que en 5 estoy chao- y se corto la comunicación

-¿Y?- dijo Sango

Kagome pego un grito de alegría y dijo:

-Ya viene jajá!-

En otro lugar, más específicamente otra dimensión, en un castillo se encontraban dos hombres de aspecto maduro uno tenía ojos ámbar y pelo largo plateado recogido en una coleta alta y el otro tenía pelo largo negro y ojos rojos. Ambos estaban vestidos con ropas elegantes pues era de imaginarse siendo ambos lords, el primero de las tierras del oeste y el segundo de las tierras que estaban al lado de las de su mejor amigo, las tierras del suroeste

-Por fin Inu no taisho las encontramos, luego de casi 18 años las encontramos- decía el hombre de ojos rojos a su mejor amigo

-Si Naraku… por fin podre volver a estar con mi amada Izayoi- dijo con melancolía el aludido

-Y yo con mi querida esposa Kikyo y mis hijas Rin y Kagome – dijo con el mismo aire melancólico que su amigo

En ese instante sienten que tocan la puerta del despacho en el que se encontraban. El de ojos ámbar responde con un adelante, la puerta se abre mostrando dos figuras masculinas con las mismas características que el que les había permitido el paso, indudablemente se trataba de sus hijos.

-¿Que necesitas padre?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos con el tono frio característico de él

-Pues verán Sesshomaru , Inuyasha hijos míos les quería informar que las hemos encontrado, encontramos a su madre y a la esposa e hijas de Naraku- dijo su padre

-mmmh- dijo Sesshomaru cambiando su expresión por unos segundos en una sonrisa casi invisible que no paso desapercibida por su padre

-Genial- dijo Inuyasha – por fin podré volver a verla después de tantos años

-Como podrán notar no solo los he llamado para informarles eso- dijo esta vez poniéndose muy serio- los he llamado para decirles que mañana viajaran a la otra dimensión donde se encuentran ellas para vigilar que se encuentren bien y para que nos digan si se han visto o tienen alguna relación entre sí , si se conocen y demás para que nosotros podamos buscar el momento indicado para actuar , ya que el maldito de Onigumo si bien las dejo en el mismo lugar las separó creándoles memorias nuevas por lo tanto no saben sobre sus verdaderas vidas y obviamente nosotros no podemos presentarnos y decirles toda la verdad pues no nos creerían

-Está bien padre- respondieron ambos hermanos al unísono

-Bien vayan a preparar sus cosas, nosotros nos encargamos ya de buscarles casa, dinero de aquella dimensión y documentos

-Recuerden chicos confiamos en ustedes- dijo Naraku

-Bueno vayan, luego de la cena les daremos otro poco de información que logramos conseguir para que puedan saber cómo hallarlas y poder contactarse con ellas.

Sin más ambos jóvenes se fueron hacia sus habitaciones sabiendo que les esperaba una larga tarea para poder recuperar aquello que les fue arrebatado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Otro día de clases comenzaría en la secundaria Shikon dentro de unas tres horas, ya hacia una semana que los estudiantes del 6 "A", el curso de Kagome, no tenían clases de filosofía, pero esto estaba por cambiar

En la otra dimensión, Naraku e Inu no taisho con sus hijos se dirigían hacia las ruinas de un templo, en el se hallaba un viejo portal para cruzar a las otras 2 dimensiones existentes.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, pueden comenzar el ritual- dijo Inu no Taisho serio.

Luego ambos hermanos se posicionaron al frente de ese desgastado portal para luego recitar:

_Que la poderosa fuerza de los astros_

_Luna y sol_

_Les permita a estos dos demonios _

_Completar su misión _

_Atravesando la barrera_

_Que los llevará de la Beta a la Gama dimensión _

(Sorry no se me ocurrió otro nombre para las dimensiones)

Al terminar cortaron sus palmas con unos hermosos cuchillos de plata y oro dejando caer gotas de sangre sobre la plataforma redonda en la que se encontraba erguido el portal. Instantáneamente una luz los cubrió indicando que aquella estructura que se comunicaba con las dimensiones estaba funcionando, antes de que los jóvenes peliplateados atravesaran el portal los otros dos hombres les recordaron:

- No se olviden cualquier información que logren obtener nos la envían así fortalecemos nuestro plan para poder recuperarlas- dijo Naraku – Adiós

-Por favor chicos cuídense y sean cautelosos no las queremos volver a perder, no soportamos mas estar sin ellas- dijo Inu No Taisho- Adiós

-Tenlo por seguro padre yo también quiero de regreso a mamá, adiós- dijo Inuyasha y sin esperar mas los hermanos cruzaron hacia la Gama dimensión.

-Lo lograrán – dijo el padre de ambos con esperanza

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha al llegar se encontraron con un frondoso bosque, detrás de ellos había otro portal que, al haber ellos cruzado, dejo de emitir esa cegadora luz. Después todo quedo oscuro pues debían ser las cuatro o las cinco de la madrugada.

-Bien según lo que dijo nuestro padre el pueblo donde nuestra madre y la esposa de Naraku con sus hijas se encuentran esta a unos ciento veinte kilómetros de aquí hacia el norte-dijo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba Sesshomaru.

-Ok, andando- dijo Inuyasha

Luego de ese comentario ambos hermanos se echaron a correr sobre y entre los árboles con la velocidad que los caracterizaba, la velocidad de demonios.

En su habitación Kagome comenzaba a despertarse por los molestos rayos de luz que se colaban por sus cortinas color lila. Lo primero que divisó fue su televisor de pantalla plana, luego giro su cabeza para uno y otro lado viendo a Sango durmiendo en un colchón pegado a su cama del lado de la ventana y luego su escritorio con su computadora, al lado su biblioteca y finalmente a un costado del televisor su placard.

Se fijo en la hora que mostraba su reloj en la mesita de noche, este marcaba las siete cuarenta y cinco, ese día entraban a las nueve al colegio por las horas que no habían sido cubiertas, aún, de filosofía.

Observo a Sango, ella se quedaría en su casa toda la semana porque sus padres habían salido de viaje. Jugándole una broma salio de su cama se acercó al colchón donde descansaba su amiga y al oído le susurro:

-Miroku

Al instante Sango se reincorporo y preguntó

-¿Dónde?

Kagome aguantando las ganas de reírse y con toda la seriedad que pudo fingir le contestó

- Muy probablemente en su casa durmiendo- sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo más se echó a reír

Sango molesta y sonrojada tomo su almohada y le pego a Kagome con ella en la cabeza, esta al instante dejo de carcajearse y dijo

- Jaja me lo merecía, bueno vamos a cambiarnos y desayunar que se nos hará tarde.

Ambas se pusieron el uniforme, Sango se cambio en el baño y Kagome en la habitación. Luego bajaron las escaleras hacia el comedor donde los padres de Kagome estaban sirviendo el desayuno. El comedor era amplio con una larga mesa de roble en el centro y diez sillas, sus paredes eran de color amarillo claro y en ella se hallaban varios cuadros de paisajes.

-Buenos días- les dijeron con una sonrisa los señores Higurashi

-Buenos días señores Higurashi- dijo Sango

-Buenos días mamá, papá- dijo kagome

Acto seguido las adolescentes se sentaron y el padre de la familia les tendió una taza de té a cada una. Luego se sirvieron tostadas con dulce y al terminar de comer se despidieron y marcharon rumbo al colegio tomando sus respectivas mochilas.

Luego de haber corrido por dos horas los hermanos Taisho se encontraban frente a una gran casa de dos pisos con ladrillo a la vista, su nuevo hogar.

Al entrar recorrieron la casa, esta contaba con dos amplias habitaciones,

dos baños y un amplio despacho en el piso superior y en el piso inferior contaba con un baño, un comedor, una cocina, un living y el hall.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la que seria su habitación, las paredes eran de un color azul marino, en una de ellas se encontraba un ventanal que daba hacia la calle con cortinas blancas, su cama se encontraba en frente del ventanal, tenía sabanas blancas con cobertor azul y una mesa de noche a cada lado con veladores. Entre las demás cosas que allí se encontraban había un escritorio con computadora, un placard, un gran televisor y dos veladores de pie. El techo al igual que el piso era de color blanco y en el primero se encontraba colgada una lámpara.

Sus maletas se encontraban arriba de la cama ya que el día anterior cuando su hermano y él habían terminado de organizar sus cosas su padre las había mandado a traer. Por lo tanto abrió una de ellas y comenzó a guardar todo en el placard.

Inuyasha en su dormitorio se encontraba, también, desempacando toda su ropa. Esta habitación tenía de color beige las paredes y el piso, al igual que el techo, blanco. En cuanto al amueblamiento era igual que el de su hermano nada más que todo en colores blancos y beiges.

Al terminar su tarea ambos hermanos se dirigieron al living para debatir algunos asuntos

- Bueno – dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sillón individual color blanco con almohadones negros- según lo que pudieron averiguar nuestro padre y Naraku, Rin es profesora en la secundaria Shikon, misma secundaria a la que va Kagome. Kagome vive en el templo de los Higurashi y al parecer estos creen verdaderamente que es su hija. Con respecto a mamá, ella tiene una boutique en sociedad con una mujer que podría llegar a ser Kikyo y Kikyo vive a 8 cuadras de la secundaria Shikon casa nº 389. Bien ¿Qué hacemos?

- Yo hoy voy a ver si puedo infiltrarme en el colegio como profesor en algún curso ya que, con las enseñanzas que recibimos en el castillo, puedo dar cualquier materia y así poder averiguar más de Rin y Kagome. Y tú vas a investigar donde se encuentra la boutique y vigilar de cerca a mamá y a Kikyo y, si puedes, tratar de que te conozcan, ¿entendido?- dijo autoritariamente y serio Sesshomaru.

- Entendido- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por la rapidez con la que su hermano había ideado un plan.

En un departamento en el centro de la pequeña ciudad Rin Sarutobi tomaba su desayuno para luego irse a trabajar, ella vivía sola ya que, luego del accidente de auto que habia sufrido con su madre Emi, la cual falleció, no quiso vivir más en su casa por que todo le recordaba a ella y le entristecía el hecho de que ahora estaba sola en el mundo pues ella fue su único familiar

Luego de desayunar se dirigió al garaje del edificio para sacar su auto, un Volkswagen Polocolor dorado, y salir rumbo al instituto.

Sesshomaru miraba fijamente su BMW negro, ahora entendía por que su padre les había exigido a su hermano y a él tomar clases de manejo días antes. Sin esperar más se subió a él y tomo el rumbo que lo llevaría al colegio Shikon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Rin se encontraba en el aula del año 6º A repasando con sus alumnos los temas de la evaluación que ella les tomaría la semana próxima, cuando golpearon la puerta del lugar.

-Adelante- dijo con su característica voz simpática, viendo que del otro lado se encontraba el director, que al escuchar que le dieron paso, entró al salón junto a un hombre muy apuesto de cabellera platinada y ojos ámbar vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro, que clavó su penetrante mirada en la joven causándole un leve sonrojo.

El Director se acercó a la profesora y le dijo en voz baja:

-Siento la interrupción Rin pero vengo a avisarles a los chicos que conseguí un profesor de filosofía, señor Taisho acérquese por favor

El aludido se dirigió hacia el escritorio

-Rin te presento al señor Taisho, el reemplazará al señor Kichiro en el área de filosofía, señor Taisho le presento a la señorita Rin, la profesora de ingles-

-Mucho gusto, Sesshomaru Taisho- dijo extendiéndole la mano a la joven

-Lo mismo digo, Rin Sarutobi- dijo esta devolviéndole el saludo

Después de las presentaciones entre ambos profesores, el Director se encargó de organizar a los alumnos nuevamente, ya que estos al primer indicio de distracción habían comenzado a hacer alboroto.

-Bueno chicos les presento a su nuevo profesor de filosofía, el señor Sesshomaru Taisho, que reemplazará al convaleciente profesor Kichiro, señor Taisho ¿quiere decirles algo?

-No, hablaremos el día que tengan clase conmigo no quiero seguir interrumpiendo la clase de la señorita Sarutobi-

-Esta bien, chicos, hasta nuevo aviso- dijo despidiéndose el Director- Adiós Rin siento haberte quitado tu tiempo

-No importa Señor Director, Adiós

Luego de que ambos hombres se despidieran y salieran, Rin siguió con la clase

-Bien… ¿en qué estábamos?...-dijo parándose de su asiento y colocándose enfrente de su escritorio- ¡Ah si! Como les decía la evaluación constara de dos partes una oral y otra escrita, la escrita será con algunos de los temas vistos en el año, habrá cuatro pruebas diferentes en las cuales sortearé todos los temas y en la oral haremos una charla de las traducciones que hicimos de los resúmenes de Romeo y Julieta y el Jinete sin Cabeza ¿si?

-Miss la charla es en ingles?- preguntó uno de los adolescentes a lo que todos sus compañeros se echaron a reír

-Y, yo te diría Jinenji que si ¿no te parece? Bueno, quizás no me explique bien, yo les haré preguntas en ingles sobre las obras y ustedes me responderán en ingles, eso vendría a ser una charla ¿no?- dijo mirando a la clase con expresión divertida

-OK Miss…-dijo Jinenji avergonzado

-Bueno como quedan cinco minutos de clases y ya hemos explicado todo les doy permiso para que charlen hasta que toque el timbre- anunció mirando su reloj de muñeca y sentándose nuevamente en su respectivo lugar.

OoOoOoO

Sesshomaru, luego de que el Director le entregara sus horarios de clases, se dirigió al estacionamiento del colegio, tomó su auto y se dirigió nuevamente a su casa recordando como había conseguido tan fácilmente ser profesor en ese instituto

Flash Back

Antes de salir del auto el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, ojeó su currículum falso en el cual se establecía que había estudiado los profesorados de historia, filosofía, geografía, y cuatro idiomas: ingles, español, francés e italiano con tan solo 26 años. Pero bueno contando con que había estudiado esos idiomas en su infancia, que supuestamente había estudiado historia y geografía cuando había terminado la secundaria y que mientras luego de haber terminado las dos carreras y ejercerlas había estudiado filosofía era muy creíble.

Salió del vehiculo y se encaminó hacia las oficinas, al llegar se sentó en los incómodos bancos de espera y escuchó claramente y gracias

A sus oídos desarrollados al director hablar con su secretaria.

-¿Hasta el momento nadie se a presentado? ¿No has encontrado a nadie?

-No señor Director, es muy difícil encontrar un profesor de filosofía y más en un pueblo tan chico

-Pero no imposible, necesito encontrar uno, los de 4º, 5º y 6º no pueden estar sin filosofía, si fueran una o dos clases… pero les queda un mes y medio de clases y ¡es demasiado!

-Tranquilícese Director ¿Quiere que le traiga un té de tilo?

-No, estoy bien gracias, vuelve a tu puesto

Cuando la secretaria salió de la oficina del director se encontró con Sesshomaru sentado en las sillas de espera

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho y venía por que desearía hablar con el director para saber si yo podría trabajar en este instituto como profesor para el año entrante o para suplir a alguno - dijo lo más amable que pudo fingir, para luego entregarle una carpeta- aquí tiene mi currículum

-Bueno espéreme- luego de entrar, dirigirle unas palabras al director y entregarle la carpeta salió para informarle- puede pasar señor Taisho

Al entrar Sesshomaru se encontró con un señor que, con un gesto de la mano, le indico que se sentara

-Bueno señor Taisho queda usted contratado ya que según su currículo usted es profesor de filosofía y nosotros necesitamos uno ya que el profesor que teníamos sufrió un accidente

-¿Bueno cuando comenzaría?-

-Mañana mismo, tiene clases con los de 5 "A", espéreme un momento que imprima sus horarios y le de los trabajos que dejó el antiguo profesor para trabajar este ultimo tiempo, para después ir a presentarlo a los cursos- el aludido simplemente asintió

Fin de flash back

Mientras iba manejando no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Rin, indudablemente era ella, además de que se llamaba igual, esos ojos dulces como el mismo chocolate nunca se los confundiría ni olvidaría

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Izayoi ¿Me traerías el vestido violeta, el corto de escote corazón para ponerlo en el maniquí? Por que no se donde lo dejaste-le dijo a su amiga una señora alta de cabello color ébano hasta la cadera y ojos negros, vestida con un elegante pantalón negro, camisa de igual color y zapatos de tacón

-Claro Kikyo, ahí te lo alcanzo, lo había dejado en el segundo placard del depósito- le respondió la otra señora, la cual poseía un cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta alta y ojos color marrones, vestida con un pantalón y unos zapatos iguales a los de su amiga y una camisa lila, yendo a buscar dicha prenda, al volver le dijo- toma, podrías ponerle el collar negro y plateado, el de flores, como accesorio.

-Sí, quedaría bien-

Cuando termino de acomodar el maniquí, Kikyo se quedo muy pensativa, estaba como ida. Al notar esto Izayoi preocupada le preguntó:

-Kikyo ¿Qué te suce… ¡KIKYO!- gritó al ver como su amiga se desmayaba

Como pudo la llevó hasta el sillón y la recostó, para luego dirigirse al baño a buscar alcohol para poder reanimarla

Sueño de Kikyo

Todo está oscuro la luz de la luna pasa escasamente a través de esas pesadas cortinas Me encuentro sentada en una cama, estoy en una habitación, una silueta se encuentra al lado mío, es un hombre, y me está tomando por los hombros, estoy confundida, no puedo verle el rostro pero siento un murmullo, me dice algo pero no le entiendo, finalmente me desvanezco en sus brazos.

Fin del sueño de Kikyo

Kikyo POV

Sentí un olor fuerte en la nariz, es alcohol, con dificultad abro los ojos y veo a mi mejor amiga arrodillada junto a mí y muy preocupada

-Kikyo ¡Por Dios! Que te pasó? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

Aun estoy confundida, ese sueño me tiene confundida, yo nunca sueño y cuando lo hago, lo que sueño sucede…

-Yo… yo… no lo sé- le respondo

-Mira hagamos una cosa, aun faltan 10 minutos para abrir, así que mejor ve a tu casa quédate toda la mañana y ven a la tarde ¿Te parece?- me pregunta, quizás sea lo mejor, necesito pensar

-Es-está bien, debe ser por el estrés, por suerte en menos de dos meses nos tomamos unas lindas vacaciones!- le digo con una sonrisa forzada, no quiero preocuparla, ella sabe lo de mis premoniciones, por decirlo de una manera y sabe que me ponen muy mal.

-Bueno, anda, ve, toma tu bolso y ve directo a tu casa a descansar- me dice, a pesar de der yo unos meses más grande que ella. Hay veces que me trata como a su hija- Adiós

-Adiós- le digo ya cruzando la puerta de entrada de la boutique "Luz de Luna"

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Gracias ****tania56****, ****RefiraM**** y ****danycullenpotter**** por sus reviews! Me alegra que les guste mi historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Maldición_-pensó Inuyasha- _¿Dónde está la maldita calle?-_se decía mientras buscaba, en su auto BMW gris, el local de ropa que si no se equivocaba se llama "Luz de Luna" o algo parecido, su padre le había dicho el nombre y la dirección pero… ¡no encontraba la calle! ¿Como en un pueblo tan chico podía llegar a desesperarse buscando una calle? Claro esas cosas solo le pasaban a él. Aunque aun no sabia como acercarse a su madre y a Kikyo ya buscaría la forma, no perdería a su madre de nuevo, así que por el momento se conformaría con encontrar dicha boutique.

Dobló en una calle y se fijo el nombre de la misma ¡Era esa! Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era seguir derecho y buscar la tienda. Minutos más tarde divisó una a lo lejos, tenia las paredes color lila y un cartel blanco con letras negras que decía…"Luz de luna". _¡Por fin!_ Estacionó el coche en la vereda que estaba en frente del negocio y observó a través de la vidriera a su madre enseñándole vestidos a una señora, la recordaba bastante, después de todo cuando se la arrebataron tenía cuatro años, era un milagro que aun su imagen estuviera tan nítida en su cabeza.

Se quedó unos diez minutos allí observándola, hasta que se decidió a marcharse, inventaría un plan para acercarse y hablaría con Sesshomaru, puede que no se llevaran muy bien pero si querían de vuelta a su madre tendrían que trabajar juntos quisieran o no

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya en su casa Kikyo tomó una ducha para relajarse y se acostó a dormir un rato, sin embargo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después de haber caído profundamente dormida, volvió a tener ese extraño sueño, aunque esta vez mucho mas claro

_Sueño de Kikyo_

Todo está oscuro la luz de la luna pasa escasamente a través de esas pesadas cortinas me encuentro sentada en una cama, estoy en una habitación, una silueta se encuentra al lado mío, es un hombre y me está tomando por los hombros, estoy confundida, no puedo verle el rostro pero siento un murmullo:

-Kikyo recuérdame… por favor… soy yo… tu esposo…-esa voz es extremadamente atrayente a mis oídos

¿Esposo? Yo no estoy casada, nunca me he casado, era imposible que dijera que era mi esposo, este hombre está loco

-¿Qué? no…yo…no, no estoy casada se está… se está confundiendo…-antes de que pudiera continuar hablando ese hombre me besó desesperadamente y encerró sus fuertes brazos en torno a mi cintura. Luego de eso sentí como mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y me desvanecí en sus brazos.

_Fin del sueño de Kikyo_

Muy agitada y con sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, fue como se despertó la mujer pelinegra, si su sueño era verdad, como todo lo que había soñado y había sucedido hasta el momento entonces ella estaba…

**Kikyo POV**

¡_No puede ser! es imposible yo no puedo estar __**casada**_**… **_pero mis sueños siempre… no, no y no! No puede ser… bueno yo… estuve en coma por diez años luego de ese accidente y no se nada de mi pasado… pero… ¡NO! Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías. Si estuviera casada mi marido ya me hubiera buscado_

**Fin Kikyo POV**

Aun un poco confundida, Kikyo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té, mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara recordó el en día que despertó del coma

_Flash Back_

En el hospital del pueblo, en la habitación 26 se encontraba una bella mujer recostada en la cama, que poco a poco y con pesadez comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, despertando así de su letargo.

La luz del amanecer lastimaba un poco sus pupilas, pero al cabo de unos minutos se acostumbró. Observó bien el lugar y se dio cuenta que tenía algunos cables pegados al cuerpo así como también algunas maquinas a su alrededor. El cuarto en si constaba de la cama, la cual tenía sabanas blancas, un sillón, dos mesitas de noche, y un amplio ventanal por donde entraba la claridad matutina, cubierto por blancas cortinas.

Se mantuvo contemplando el lugar por unos cuantos minutos hasta que decidió sentarse con cuidado de no dañarse ella o dañar los cables que la rodeaban, al intentarlo sintió como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas, pero con algo de esfuerzo logró su cometido, coloco la almohada detrás de ella para así acomodar su espalda en ella y se dedicó a observar los destellos solares que se colaban por las cortinas.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse detrás suyo, y luego algo que se caía al piso, volteo su mirar y se encontró con una señora mayor que la miraba atónita y que balbuceando dijo:

-¡Oh Dios!...Kikyo… estas… estas despierta-

-¿Kikyo? ¿Ese es mi nombre? Así me llamo… ¿verdad?- le preguntó con voz baja y algo rasposa, como si hablar le costara un poco

La mujer recogió del piso la libreta que se le había caído por la sorpresa, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama

-Si, tu nombre es Kikyo- dijo suspirando, luego le desconectó algunos cables que, ahora que se hallaba despierta, estaban conectados innecesariamente. Cuando terminó le hizo un breve chequeo y posteriormente anotó unos datos en su cuaderno- ¿Estas confundida cierto? Mi nombre es Hana Mizaki y soy tu doctora pregúntame lo que quieras- expresó dulce y maternalmente…

-¿Quién soy? ¿Qué me… pasó? ¿Por qué…por qué estoy aquí?- habló entrecortadamente y con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

-Tranquila, te voy a contar todo lo que se sobre ti, no se si te alcanzará por que es muy poco pero espero que aclare algunas de tus dudas. Bueno hace aproximadamente diez años tu, tu tuviste un accidente de transito, ibas sola en la autopista y quedaste muy mal, con heridas gravísimas, te atendimos y logramos salvarte, pero comenzaron a pasar los días y no despertabas así que te dejamos conectada. Otros médicos quisieron desconectarte pero yo no lo permití, te pareces tanto a mi hija fallecida que no quise dejarte morir- comento muy triste- me ocupe de todos tus gastos y tu cuidado, igual no te preocupes, no me debes nada, con que estés despierta me basta. Sobre el accidente, te envistió un camión, el conductor se quedó dormido y lamentablemente falleció en la ambulancia. En el auto que viajabas encontramos documentación tuya, está en mi casa, te la traeré pronto, busqué a tus familiares pero no encontré a nadie y si los hay no te han buscado- la miró con pena y como vio que quería decir algo se dispuso a escucharla

-¿Tan poco les importo? ¿Por qué…?-suspiró-¿Usted no va a abandonarme cierto? ¿No va a dejarme sola?- Dijo liberando sus lagrimas

-No, no te dejaré sola, pero cálmate ¿si?...

_Fin de flash back_

En medio de sus recuerdos Kikyo notó del recipiente en que estaba calentando el agua para su té salía mucho vapor y que el agua hirviendo se estaba derramando- _estas cosas solo me pasan a mi_- pensó mientras arreglaba el desastre.

Un rato después, ya habiendo tomado su té, volvió a acostarse para intentar dormir, esperando no volver tener esos sueños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habiendo terminado el periodo escolar Rin se dirigió agotada a su departamento, al llegar depositó su portafolios en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta principal, prendió la televisión y se recostó unos momentos en el sillón.

Lamentablemente su descanso no duro mucho pues su celular sonó avisándole que le había entrado un mensaje de texto. Se levantó con pesadez y buscó en su bolso el móvil. Cuando abrió el mensaje, este decía:

"_hola Rin! Estoy en la planta baja de tu edificio, ven te tengo una sorpresa!_

_De: Kanna"_

Cuando bajó se encontró con su amiga, la cual vestía con unos jeans negros, una chaqueta de igual color y una remera blanca de tirantes, la saludó y curiosa preguntó:

-Y bien? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Kanna mientras sonreía con complicidad, observaba como por detrás de Rin se acercaba sigilosamente una pelirroja de ojos verdes esperando el momento indicado para asustarla.

-La sorpresa es…-dijo misteriosamente

-¡Buuu!- exclamó la ojiverde sobresaltando a la pelinegra- ¡La sorpresa soy yo! Jajaja!

-¡Ayame! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estas aquí!- soltó emocionada para luego abalanzarse sobre Ayame y abrazarla fuerte- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡Hay Rin me asfixias! ¡Jaja! Llegue ayer por la tarde, y con Kanna planeamos darte una sorpresa, ¡Somos malas!-

-¡Si son muy malas! ¡Bueno subamos tienes muchas cosas que contarnos sobre tu viaje!- comentó emocionada

Sin esperar un minuto más las tres amigas reencontradas se dirigieron al ascensor hablando animadamente, charla que duró varias horas entre risas y confesiones.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer!**


End file.
